Eighth Guidance
When Amamiya Hiroto had become an Undead and gone on a rampage in the secret research laboratory, he had saved the other experimental subjects. The Eighth Guidance was a criminal organization formed by those former experimental subjects. The objective of the Eighth Guidance was to die. Background After living hellish lives in the laboratory, they had been saved by codename: ‘Undead’… Amamiya Hiroto, who had gone on to become Vandalieu. Everything the Eighth Guidance did was to act in accordance with his will. But Pluto and her companions had only been in direct contact with the ‘Undead’ for a few minutes, and they hadn’t even exchanged any words. They had simply been saved; their wounds had been healed, their missing limbs restored and even the side-effects of the experiments had been removed to some extent, and then they had been set free. During all of this, the Mana surrounding the ‘Undead’ had flowed into them, fusing with them and becoming a part of them. That was all. From these few actions, Pluto and her companions had guessed the will of the ‘Undead,’ combining even their own desires and delusions with it to produce what was the compass guiding their actions. They had attacked death-attribute magic research facilities so that there wouldn’t be any more victims like themselves. The reason they were so thoroughly selective about their targets was because the ‘Undead’ had limited its victims to those that it had desired revenge upon. They targeted the Bravers because they had treated the ‘Undead’ as a monstrosity and disposed of it arbitrarily. And finally, they would die. They would die and go to the same place as the ‘Undead.’ That was their wish. Pluto and her companions had no idea what kind of intentions the ‘Undead’ had when it saved them. They didn’t know whether it had felt sympathy for them, felt some kind of sense of justice or whether it had intended to use them as pawns afterwards; they didn’t know anything. The reason that Pluto and her companions were offering everything they had to the ‘Undead’ that had already been destroyed despite this was because for them, there was no higher being than the ‘Undead.’ None of the members of the Eighth Guidance had any blood-related family members. They were all orphans and children who had been sold, gathered at the laboratory for the purpose of carrying out research into death-attribute magic. As guinea pigs, they had suffered cruel experiments, been assigned numbers and isolated in cage-like rooms. They felt grief over the changes that their bodies had been forced to undergo. No matter how much fear they felt or how much they begged for mercy, they could only listen to the footsteps of those who would ruin them. After the annihilation of the ‘Undead,’ they had been unable to do anything, and the Bravers had sent them to international organizations to be protected. Yes, protected. They had been managed by numbers, separated from their companions that they were now aware that they had, locked up in cage-like rooms and had their bodies tampered with by researchers who repeatedly said, “This is all to help cure you,” as if these words were some kind of incantation. And it was only because of the Mana that the ‘Undead’ had given them that they had been able to escape this new hell. Justice was never applied in relation to Pluto and her companions; only unrelated people were punished and unrelated people were saved. But love was only ever poured elsewhere; no hope shone for them. Despite that, despair was always lurking nearby. Despite them being exploited for humanity’s sake, they hadn’t been included as members of humanity. It was as if they were foreign objects in this world, wasn’t it? The sole exception was the ‘Undead.’ Even if him rescuing Pluto and her companions had been a foolish act in the literal sense of the word, it was the greatest sign of love that they had ever received. If they could become closer to such a being, even death would be bliss… no, death was the only bliss. Members Gallery B727BD58-7600-4047-B1A8-2D284A282F38.jpeg 7965B23A-9CAA-4229-BD94-22A2CA17B5C2.jpeg Trivia References Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Category:Origin Category:Eighth Guidance Member Category:Defunct